My Childhood Days
by Julia-Senpai
Summary: The sequel to the story, "Missing You". A/N:My Head hurts from updating that story complete at once So, Claire and Rick's love lives are already almost complete, Jack and Karen, a bit shy, but soon.. They'll learn the truth..


Chapter 1: The Scarf

**A/N: Hey Guys! Julia here. I wanted to write a Karen x Jack Story too, xD  
Anyway, This is the sequel to the story, "Missing You". I started working on this when I am still finishing Chapter 3. I get bored all a sudden. :D Okaay. On with the chapter! [Karen's P. O. V.] P. S. Claire and Jack are brother and sister :D Just Reminding. _Julia  
**  
My name is Karen Greene. My memories as a child were still in me. I still had them, but I don't want to remember the ones Rick and I shared as a kid. I admit, I was kind of jealous of being alone. His girlfriend's name is Claire. She's prettier and kinder than me. I could describe her in my opinion. She has flawless skin, soft, long yellow hair, and sea blue eyes. Rick is very happy with her. Anyway, this is not about Rick and Claire. It's just.. me. I'm scared about my future, maybe no man will love me. I mean, really love me, for who I am. Not for my looks or something..

I walked passed the Poultry Farm, heading to the square, which was one of my favorite places. I took a seat on the comfortable bench. I sat there thinking, what will happen.  
"Hey. What are you doing here, Karen?"

I sighed, looking at the owner of the voice.

"What do you want Jack?"

"You seem a little down. I was just passing by, but I saw you here." He replied, with a concerned tone.

Jack is Claire's older brother. I heard from Claire that he's very supportive, and, he looks so much like their dad.

"Thanks." I murmured.

He looked at me with a questioning look on his face. "For what?"

"Nothing, for just.." I sighed. "For asking."

"Oh."

I shivered, feeling the snow grow colder. Man, Winter is really getting worse. Jack must have saw me, because, he took his scarf and wrapped it around me.

"Ah, you didn't have to.." I muttered, feeling the warmth of the scarf.

"Well," he pointed out, "It's really not a great idea to wear shorts and a vest on Winter."

"Thanks, really, I appreciate it." I said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He blushed, looking away, and touching his cheek. "Y-you can keep the scarf, I have lots at home.." He said.

"Oh, thanks!" I chirped, giving him another 'thank you' kiss on the cheek.

I walked out of the square, leaving him puzzled and blushing.

"W-what w-was t-that f-for?" He muttered, touching his cheek again.

"Hey Claire.."

Claire turned around to see her boyfriend, Rick, looking at the ceiling.

"Oh hey, Rick. What's up?" She said, opening the refrigerator.

Rick sighed. "I've been worried about our friend, Karen. Have you talked to her yet?"

Claire stopped looking at the refrigerator and yanked her hand out. She shook her head.

"No, but I bet my brother Jack has."

"Who?"

"Jack. He's my older brother."

Rick thought for a moment, then spoke,

"What is the extra house next door for?"

Claire froze.

"H-he will live in next door because, you know, if he marries, he can have the whole house which is there."

"What does he look like?"

"He has brown hair, brown eyes, and wears a cap, but backwards. He always wears blue, so it's easy to find him."

"Hmm, guess we could be friends."

Claire giggled. "You wish. He is really hard-headed, and very hard to make friends with, a bit like you, he can get overprotective of his family..." She replied, smugly, then washing her hands in the sink.

The door of Claire and Jack's house opened, revealing a blushing Jack.

"Oh, hey Jack. Where have you been? And why are you blushing, big brother?"

Jack froze, then saying, "I've been taking an afternoon stroll in the square."

Claire raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And you saw Karen didn't you?" She said, smirking.

"W-what m-made y-you t-think t-that?" He muttered, blushing even more.

"And I think you gave her your scarf. Oh dear! Why did you? That was a scarf made by mom!" Claire said, shocked.

"Claire, Mom gave me a ton of scarves! Plus, yes I did see Karen!" He hissed, suddenly covering his mouth after, regretting what he said, and blushing. Claire just stood there, with a large grin on her face.

"I think you like Karen."

"W-what?"

"I said, 'I think, you like Karen.' Admit it, big brother."

Jack grumbled. "Fine. I like Karen."

Claire grinned in victory. "Big brother, if you want her, I could give you some tips." She said, turning around, planning something.

"Hmph, fine."

Claire smirked.

"Uh-oh, what are you up to now?" Jack asked, worried.

**"You'll see. Hehehe.."  
**  
**Yup! That's Chapter 1! **

**Please Review :D**

Or..

R&R

XD

Well, I'm in a sour mood now cause of something.

I AM SO PISSED OFF!

:O:O :O :O :O :O:O :O :O : :O :O :O :O :O :O:O :O :O:O :O :O :O :O :O :O

If I don't get a single review, then I'm a horrible writer and quit this story :'(

Just kidding. xD

Before I leave, is cheezy scene good? xD

Long chapter is long xD.

I really hoped you liked this chapter. Ja ne!  
-runs away- _Julia

Question of the Chapter: What do you think Claire is planning?


End file.
